


Left Behind

by StoryofGreen



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Friend!Sam, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryofGreen/pseuds/StoryofGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was bad, and he's suffering the consequences of being a sub without a dom. Sam honestly loves Blaine, and wants to support his friend. Kurt knew he and Blaine were soul-mates, but now he isn't sure if he's fit to be anyone's dom. </p><p>[ Inspired by the prompt: Sam swore nothing would change between Blaine and him after "guilty pleasures" week but something did. He begins to notice that sometimes while hanging out with Blaine the shorter boy falls into a complaisant mood around him. Sam swore he was imagining things and was happy the other boy felt comfortable around him until a strange incident occurs and Sam calls Kurt for help. </p><p>Turns out Blaine has been falling into light subspace around Sam ever since the other boy made him feel so safe and accepted. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

'Setting: Micknley Highschool, Class. Boring class. Mind-numbing, I wish I could fall asleep, boring class.' Blaine thought to himself and tried to will his class two end sooner. His seat was hard, the uncomfortable desks covered in scratches and graffiti. The top of his desk professed love between to students. 

'Character: Idiotic boy who messes everything up, me.'

A wave of pain filled him at the reminder of his own lack of love. To cope he fisted his hands into his legs and squeezed his eyes shut while taking a deep breath in, but he only held the pose for a moment before relaxing and fixing his eyes upfront where the teacher was beginning to explain the orders for the upcoming weeks homework. 

'Better listen to the homework so you don't mess that up too,' Blaine told himself disgustingly. As soon as class was dismissed, he gathered his papers, pens, and bag and beelined for the washrooms. He had a few moments before he met Sam for lunch, and didn't want to be emotional when he got there. The washroom was full, crowded with the post-class rush. Slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself, he made his way into a stall. From there he stood, waiting for the washroom to clear. He checked his phone for any text messages, perhaps from Tina, Sam or sometimes he had a near incoherent text from Brittany. The screen was blank except for his background, just plain white, the unlock slide bar and the time. He had at least 3 more minutes in the bathroom before Sam would start to notice his lateness. The sounds in the bathroom were quieting, and finally the last pair of feet went on to their on to lunch. Solitude. Blaine let his knees collapse and slam onto the disgusting tiles. A throbbing pain filled his knee caps, very effectively pushing aside the emotionality that had threatened him before.

'If you can't be good enough for him, you don't get to be comfortable,' was what Blaine told himself. His eyes shut and his whole body sagged. 'Now get over yourself, you don't deserve to feel sorry for yourself either. Kurt will come back when he's ready, and if he doesn't that's your own fault. Sam shouldn't have to suffer worrying about you, so stop being a baby and go eat lunch.'

'Don't be weak.'

Before he had even swiftly stood to his feet, Blaine had plastered his picture-perfect smile back in place. The look was disconcerting, his face bright and happy while his body still screamed defeat. His familiar mantra, 'Don't be weak,' repeated in his head as he confidently strutted through the halls, playing his role without flaw. 

'Character: Sam's fun, well-adjusted friend.'

Lights. Cameras. Action.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine was bad, and he's suffering the consequences of being a sub without a dom. Sam honestly loves Blaine, and wants to support his friend. Kurt knew he and Blaine were soul-mates, but now he isn't sure if he's fit to be anyone's dom.

Scene: Over-crowded, smelly cafeteria. 

"Blaine!" Sam threw a wide grin Blaine's way. "You will never guess what's happening in Glee..." Blaine returned the smile and sat with his food while Sam relayed a detailed rendition of Brittany's latest escapade. The humour and jovial attitude of Sam was enough to slowly set Blaine at ease. He could still feel the tension gripping his body, but he was sure it wasn't noticeable to anyone looking at him. Methodically, Blaine began to eat his yogurt and nibble at his sandwich, all the while keeping mind not to loose track of what Sam was saying. The confident way Sam spoke, with his strong excited voice that never stumbled over its words, would sometimes put Blaine too at ease. 

'Come up. Wake up. Stay up. Do not go down.' Blaine gave his arm a little pinch, and then a harder pinch when that didn't clear his head at all. It was just so difficult. Sam naturally directed the conversation, and was quite honestly a force to be reckoned with. Plus, Blaine didn't need to over analyze his decisions and actions around Sam because of his accepting nature. Other boys were only too quick to be squeaked out by Blaine's "gayness," but not Sam who legitimately did not feel the slightest bit of hesitance towards Blaine because of his sexual orientation. Blaine felt comfortable to relax and act the most like himself he ever did around someone who was not Kurt.

"Finish eating your sandwich dude, lunch'll be over soon and if we're gonna lead Glee this week we should probably be there not late," Sam casually suggested. 

_'Finish eating your sandwich. Finish eating.'_ An order? Blaine didn't think twice. His rational cognitive self dismissed the off-handed remark, but his more deep-seated urges latched onto the flippant words. 

"Yes Sam." Blaine nodded and took a giant bite. The remaining sandwich half was finished in no time and the pair moved on towards Glee. Sam and Blaine had decided, or rather Sam had suggested and Blaine had agreed without a second thought, to lead Glee in light of Mr. Shuester's absence. Their topic of choice would be Guilty Pleasures. To Sam, this theme very obviously meant admitting to loving music rampantly mocked by their peers or the general public. Blaine thought his guilty pleasure would fall more under the category of his desire to serve to Kurt, or to be taken care of by Kurt, or to be embarrassed by Kurt. After all, no one knew about his submissive urges and Kurt's dominating power over Blaine. Or maybe his guilty pleasure was the way he still, after 2 months of Kurt not talking to him, fantasized about Kurt dominating him during the middle of every night.

'Whatever, it doesn't matter what my guilty pleasure is. It's not like I'm going to be telling Sam. I messed up, and Sam can't know that.' Blaine was convinced that if Sam new about Blaine's submissive instincts he would then know about Blaine's indiscretion, which would in turn completely alter the way Sam looked at him and effectively destroy their friendship. Melodramatic? Probably, but Blaine didn't think so. 

As Blaine walked into the music room a thought flitted through his head, 'maybe Kurt will forgive me tonight.'


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine was bad, and he's suffering the consequences of being a sub without a dom. Sam honestly loves Blaine, and wants to support his friend. Kurt knew he and Blaine were soul-mates, but now he isn't sure if he's fit to be anyone's dom.

'Scene: Perfect orderly bedroom.'

The bed was made neatly. The books were at home in their correct spots on the bookshelf. The floor was recently vacuumed. The carpet lines were still relatively straight. 

Blaine sat neatly in his desk chair in comfortable, loose monotone clothes. He worked efficiently on his history homework until he was called for supper. His parents held supper conversation like precise orderlies, shuffling Blaine from topic to topic. 

'I feel like I'm going mad.' Blaine thought desperately. The decadent food was ash in Blaine's mouth, he mercilessly pinched his leg as he forced bite after bite into his mouth. The cloth sweat pants were thin, even better for feeling the sharp pain of his pinches. There was no graffiti on this table. 'How does that still remind me of Kurt?' Blaine didn't' understand how everything sparked thoughts of Kurt, moments of reminiscing over their wonderful two years together. 'Before you ruined it.' 

With a small smile, Blaine gently laid his fork down and politely asked his father if he could be excused from the table. 

"Are you feeling unwell darling bird?" His mother's eyebrows creased, her head turned in his general direction, she remained stiff and ram-rod straight in her pressed white suit. 

"I'm great Mom," Blaine betrayed no sign of his panic. 

"Are you going tonight?" Blaine's father gruffly remarked, not glancing in Blaine's direction. His mom had returned to scrolling through her cellphone at home next to her dinner plate. 

'Am I going out tonight?' Distress seized Blaine. He almost threw up, and he had to clench his mouth, jaw and throat in a tight swallow to keep his minuscule meal down. His dad wanted him to go out. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, 'not Dad too.' The truth was, Blaine didn't go out nearly as often as when he belonged to Kurt. Occasionally Sam dragged him to a boys night, and those were fantastic. He had gone to two when Kurt and him were together and he had gone to two since the worst day of his life. His parents were aware in Blaine's decreased time spent out with friends, but they had no idea the extent at which Blaine had become a homebody. Blaine's thoughts spun and raced after each other, glimpses of disdain for going out in the cold, chased by a desire to be good, and his ever-present guilt and anxiety. Less than two seconds had passed. 

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Blaine didn't look at his dad either. 

"Course, just be back before it gets dark." Said his Dad, rising from the table with his cleaned off plate. 

"That will probably be around 9:00 song bird, it stays bright so long now that we're into the summer." Blaine's mom finally made eye contact. Blaine's heart clenched, he wished she wanted him to be himself. "It's great to see you going out with friends! Every since your boyfriend left for New York you barely go out! It's not good to have one boy be your entire life."

Blaine nodded and smiled, but his ears were plugged with cotton and he couldn't hear a word she was saying. 

'Character: Patient with a night-pass.' 

Blaine's home had been with Kurt. Now he had none. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter: Sam pressures Blaine to confess his guilty pleasure. 

~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Blaine, get a hold of yourself! Listen to your mom! Go hang out with Sam! Don't wallow in your own self-pity! Hurry Kurt, come help your boy.


End file.
